Burger on a Bun
Burger on a Bun is the fifth episode of Marvin, Marvin. This is the first episode to air in 2013. The episode reached an audience of 2.880 million views. Plot When Marvin sees a four-wheel bike, he wants to buy one. He thinks that the two extra wheels are to make it faster but Henry tells him they're only Trainer Wheels. Then Marvin says that he fell in love with it and wants to buy one. When Bob and Liz come home, Marvin asks if he could have some money and they say that they already gave him his allowance and Marvin asks why Teri always gets more money. Bob and Liz tell him that Teri has a job. Then Marvin asks if he could get a job too at the same fast food store as her but they tell him that people could discover he's an alien. But when Marvin says that Teri could look out for him while working, Bob and Liz ask Teri. Then when they find out that Teri got Brianna a job there, Teri finally agrees to bring Marvin in. When Marvin gets a job at Burger on a Bun, he and Teri first argue about how customers are always right and how it's an expression. Then their boss, Mr. Buttsniffer, asks if Marvin is the new guy. Marvin shows alot of enthusiasm and even pronounced Mr. Buttsniffer's name the way it's spelled and not how it's actually pronounced (Silent T's, and Long I). Then when Marvin is told to read the employee handbook, he asks if it is a scary book and humiliates himself again. Then Mr. Buttsniffer asks someone to clean the grill and Marvin goes first. Then Mr. Buttsniffer says that Marvin has lots of enthusiasm and something else that needs to be diagnosed. Soon, when Marvin goes home, he keeps talking about work and the handbook. Then Bob and Teri tell him not to keep bringing "work" home, but Marvin continues to read the handbook. Then, the next day at work, Marvin treats Teri and Brianna's jobs seriously when they are breaking tiny rules of the handbook. Soon, when Marvin gets fed-up with what Teri was doing, he fires her, and Teri throws her Burger on a Bun hat away to Marvin. Then when customers complain, Marvin keeps bossing Brianna around to perfect the shapes of the ingredients and then it causes her to quit. Then Marvin does disastrous things and even tells a lady to stop eating the burger since they don't look perfect, then in front of everyone, Marvin makes the burgers the Klootonium way, which is eating the food, then spitting them out. Then it causes every customer to leave and then Mr. Buttsniffer tells Marvin that he got rid of the team and the handbook isn't that important. Then Marvin does his impersonation of Mr. Buttsniffer and fires himself. Then Marvin tries to apologize to Teri and does an impersonation of her when she doesn't want to talk to him anymore, then he gives her Katy Perry tickets, the ones she's always wanted to buy and the reason why she worked at Burger on a Bun. Then Teri forgives him and tells him not to impersonate her again and asks how he bought them. Then Marvin says that he used up all his money to buy the tickets for her. Then, Teri asks why he still smells like pickles, then Marvin shows that he kept the uniform. Meanwhile, Henry and Pop-Pop try everything they can to open up Bill Gates' suitcase which they claim he lost 20 years ago. Then, when they blow it up with fireworks, Liz tells them that the suitcase was valuable and realize that it was a mistake to blow it up and even then, it had clothes inside of it. Trivia *The episode name used to be Burger on a Stick but was later changed needed *This is the first time a food store is shown in full view, the second time being in Double Date. Running Gags *Pop-Pop and Henry insulting eachother *Marvin taking his job too seriously. *Marvin always talking about the hand-book. *Marvin impersonating people. *Marvin firing people and asking for their hat, leaving them throwing the hat at him. *Bob stopping by Burger On a Bun and asking about free samples. *Mr. Buttsniffer saying that Marvin needs to be diagnosed. Goofs *The Suitcase changed colors. *You can obviously see that the fireworks are fake. *If you have too much fireworks like that, it would create a much larger explosion. *You need to have more powerful lighters to light the fireworks up. *In reality, an explosion like that is illegal and can cause a fire. *Marvin says that he spent his allowance on a goldfish, and tiny flip-flops for his goldfish, but in Transmission To Klooton: Chores, he says he spent his allowance on a yo-yo that farts, and a yo-yo that farts and barks. Although, he could've gotten extra money since then, and spent it on his goldfish needs Gallery Click here to see the gallery for Burger On A Bun. Quotes Marvin: '"Hello Mr..." (looks at tag) "Buttsniffer!" '''Mr. Buttsniffer: '"It's pronounced 'Boosniffer, the I is long and the T's are silent." 'Marvin: '"Are you sure cause your shirt says Buttsniffer." 'Teri: '"Just call him sir!" 'Marvin: '"Alright! Sir Buttsniffer." '''Pop-Pop and Henry: ''(Reaches for the same pizza)'' Henry: "'Alright, alright. I say we draw for it." '''Pop-Pop: "'Like two gun slingers in the old west." (Puts on an evil look on his face) '''Henry: "On three. 1, 2-" Pop-Pop: ''(Sneezes)'' Henry: ''(Groans) "Take it." '''Pop-Pop: '"Fastest snot in the west." Marvin: '"Wait, is this a scary book? Because Scary Books give me nightmares." '''Teri: '"He's joking! (Nervously laughs)." '''Marvin: ''(Picks up a tomato slice) "They're all bad. Except this one. This one is perfect. But I touched it so I have to throw it away." References '' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2013 Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes